Before It Melts Away
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — It was summer, and it was excruciatingly hot. Aomine couldn't get any stupider by making it hotter, right? Oh wait, he did! AoKise Week #6: Summertime


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 2,006 words

**Summary**: It was summer, and it was excruciatingly hot. Aomine couldn't get any stupider by making it hotter, right? Oh wait, he did!

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. AU. PWP.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day four with the prompt: Summertime

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ESCAPIZMA [Pixiv ID: 3240334]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**Before It Melts Away**

* * *

Aomine was sitting on the porch of the traditional Japanese inn his basketball team was staying for summer training camp. His teammates were having a practice on a nearby field. He decided to stay and take a rest, maybe cooling himself a little. The sun was shining ever so brightly. Sounds of cicadas created a nostalgic feeling to the navy-haired teen.

"Geez, it's so fucking hot. This isn't summer; this is hell!" Aomine complained. He fanned himself powerfully, but it still wasn't enough. He purposely went outside just to try to get a gust of wind to exterminate this excruciating heat, but in fact it was hotter than his room.

Kise was sitting next to the tanned male. He ate his ice cream in gusto. The heat really was unbearable. "Well, it's summer, right? Besides, there's global warming, Aomine-_cchi_. Global warming," he retorted.

Aomine turned his gaze at Kise, clearly annoyed by the blond. "I know this is summer, but it's still hot!" he whined loudly.

"Well, I'm so sorry for not being able to control the weather for you," Kise replied. He decided it was worthless to try to communicate with his navy-haired friend—or boyfriend.

"That's now what I meant, idiot. Anyway, why are you here again?" Aomine asked.

Kise glanced at his boyfriend. "You don't want me here? Fine, I'll go," he said, pouting. The blond was about to stand before his boyfriend pulled him down.

"I'm not saying that, geez!" Aomine mumbled and messed around with his hair.

Kise sat down again. He licked his ice cream again. The heat melted it faster than usual. "Your teammates are practicing, aren't they? Why don't you go with them?" he asked.

"Nah. Not interested. Sakurai can take care of those shitty brats by himself," Aomine answered lazily. "Besides, the same applies to you."

"Hey, don't be so mean to your juniors. And well, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ actually came this morning to train Kaijou's juniors, so I figured out that I should use this moment to relax. It's such a coincidence that our schools are having summer camp in the same place! So I decided to go see you, and maybe we can, I don't know, hang out together or something," Kise answered.

"Oh, is that so."

For a moment, both boys were silent. There was only a noise of cicadas and the slurping sound from Kise.

Kise turned his head and grinned, saying, "Aomine-_cchi_, you know what? We are still going to sweat even if we don't talk, so let's play one-on-one—"

"Not a chance."

"Eeeeh!? Why!?" Kise whined loudly, which made Aomine stare at him in annoyance. The blond pouted and muttered, "We haven't met each other for a while now; it's been forever since our last one-on-one. It's so boring to just sit here and do nothing."

Aomine frowned. "Oi, you do realize it's summer, right? You're so hyperactive all the time. Aren't you hot or something?" he asked.

"That's mean. I'm not hyperactive all the time. I'm just bored, okay!" Kise pouted again. Aomine pinched the blond cheek because _fuck_ his boyfriend was cute.

"Ah, it's dripping," Kise mumbled to himself. Aomine just watched Kise licking and sucking the melting ice cream from his hand and fingers. The tanned man suddenly felt hot. Did the temperature raise or was it just him?

"Hey, Kise," called Aomine.

Kise looked at his boyfriend and responded, "What is it, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Aomine didn't say anything. He just grabbed Kise's wrist and brought the latter to a kiss. Kise was surprised, but he still fought back. Aomine pushed him hard so that the blond lay on the wooden floor. Aomine's tongue played rough inside Kise's mouth. Kise was literally gasping for air, so Aomine backed down for a moment.

Kise panted and tried to stop Aomine. "Wait, Aomine—mmph!"

Aomine kissed Kise vigorously once again. He easily entered the blond's mouth, exploring every inch of it, leaving no part untouched. It was cold and sweet inside; presumably because of the ice cream Kise just ate. Aomine's hands started to wander over Kise's body, making the blond blush more madly.

When Aomine finally broke the kiss, Kise was left like a mess. He tried hard to catch his breath. "Aomine-_cchi_, stop it! What if someone sees us?" Kise protested.

"No one's gonna see us," Aomine replied. He moved his face closer to Kise's once again and he started to kiss Kise's neck, giving vague red marks.

"You … stop it already…!" Kise whined. He tried pushing Aomine's shoulder so the latter couldn't touch him, but it was no use.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Stop fighting," Aomine grunted. He smirked seeing Kise's blushing face before saying, "Besides, it feels cold and good in your mouth. I want more."

Kise could feel Aomine's breath tickling his skin. He figured it was useless to try to stop Aomine when he was horny, so he gave up to his touch.

"Giving up already, eh?" Aomine teased.

Kise's face went red. "S-shut up!" the blond stuttered.

Aomine smirked. "Well, not that I mind," he whispered before kissing and sucking Kise's collarbone. He made sure he gave hickeys all over the blond's neck and collarbone. Kise whined about ensuring the red marks wouldn't be visible so he wouldn't get scolded by his stylist anymore, but Aomine couldn't care less.

"Hey baby, you're so fucking sexy, you know that?" Aomine whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Kise shuddered. He felt like he was paralyzed. Aomine sure did know how to play the game.

Kise yelped when Aomine blew air to his ear to tease him. The tanned male didn't stop there. He licked the blond's earlobe, before biting it softly. Kise breathed heavily. His ears were the most sensitive part of his body, and Aomine took advantage of that fact. It made Kise feel really good. Aomine didn't stop licking. Kise couldn't hold back his moan.

"Come on, Kise. I wanna hear your voice. I wanna hear everything," Aomine whispered again as he smirked lustfully.

"Ah!" Kise yelped when Aomine's hand brushed his nipple. The navy-haired boy didn't stop there. He pinched the nipple while licking Kise's ear at the same time, making Kise finally releasing a moan.

Aomine smirked wider. He left Kise's ear and aimed for the blond's nipples. He started from the left one. The tanned male bit the tender flesh lightly, kissing and sucking it so lustfully. Kise clutched at Aomine's shoulder tightly as he moaned. Sweat began to trickle from the blond's temple.

Aomine's hand went down to Kise's pants. He groped the teen model's crotch, making Kise flinch. Kise's face was flushed pure red. He flung his hands around Aomine's neck, and his hips were grinding against Aomine's.

"Nnngh, Aomine … -_cchi_, s-stop it!" Kise whimpered. Aomine wouldn't stop teasing his private part. Kise couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, as you wish," he teased. Aomine whistled and yanked Kise's pants off. Aomine smirked wider looking at Kise's growing erection. The blond could only blush seeing the stare his boyfriend was giving him.

Aomine teased Kise's cock by blowing air to the head. Kise trembled; he was so hot and turned on. He moaned out loud when Aomine traced his finger along the blond's dick slowly. Aomine chuckled seeing Kise's dick twitched from the contact.

"Please … Aomine-_cchi_," Kise whimpered. It was such a strange feeling. His body felt hot, yet so good.

Aomine snatched Kise's ice cream from the latter's hand. He licked it seductively before smearing it on Kise's stomach and chest. Kise jolted from the cold.

"Hey, Aomine-_cchi_! What's this? Ants will come!" Kise protested.

"Just a food play. We haven't done anything kinky in a while," Aomine answered lightly. "Well, I actually like using whipped cream better, but ice cream is fine too."

Kise blushed when Aomine started licking his abdomen. His boyfriend sure was a dirty person. Not that he didn't like it, though. But still, sometimes it troubled him, because he was always the victim.

Aomine licked Kise's nipple intentionally, making Kise groaned. The Touou ace grinned playfully. He swallowed any protest from Kise by a heated kiss. Aomine suddenly grabbed Kise's dick and played with it; giving gentle strokes and pumping movement. Kise moaned loudly by such pleasure. It didn't take so long to make Kise come.

Kise shot cum all over his torso and Aomine's shirt. Some even hit the blond's face. Aomine chuckled and licked the blond's semen off his chest.

"Wait, Aomine-_cchi_, stop! That's dirty; don't do it!" Kise tried to block Aomine, but the latter shrugged him off. The blond could only blush because of the tingling sensation.

Aomine smirked. Kise's ice cream was about to melt completely, and he just got a brilliant idea. He took off his pants and boxer, and he purposely dropped the ice cream on his hardened dick. It was now dirty with the ice cream. He made Kise sit and see the mess he created.

"Well, your ice cream created all this mess in the first place, so you must clean it all up," Aomine said in a low, husky tone.

Kise blushed. He nodded faintly. He bowed down and moved his face closer to Aomine's dick. The blond fixed his hair before heading towards Aomine's dick. It was big, Kise admitted.

Kise started by giving gentle licks. It wasn't long to make Aomine's cock fully erect. The blond inhaled before taking it all into his mouth. Aomine grunted, clasping Kise's yellow locks in pleasure. The blond playfully sucked the cock before drawing back with a wet _pop_. His hand played with Aomine's balls to tease the tanned male more.

"Shit, you're _amazing_!" Aomine grunted. Kise smiled a little. It was always satisfying for him if he could give his boyfriend a surprise.

Aomine pushed his dick so Kise swallowed it all. The blond choked a little, but after a while, he adjusted to it. He sucked and nibbled so lightly, just to give his boyfriend the surprise effect. Aomine's member twitched, making Kise want to giggle. The blond then went full-force. He gave all he could to satisfy Aomine.

Kise let the hard dick slipped out of his mouth just to take it back. He moved his tongue, sucking _just like that_; making Aomine threw his head back to hold him from passing out from such pleasure.

A few light suck and lick before Aomine finally panted and said, "Coming—"

He came on Kise's mouth. Aomine exhaled in relieve, a faint blush on his face. He let his member slid out of the blond's mouth. Kise swallowed his boyfriend's semen, not letting even a drip get away, because he knew Aomine would tell him so.

"Well _that_ is amazing," Aomine praised with a smirk.

Kise blushed. "Pervert," he murmured.

Aomine was about to make his way into Kise's pants when the couple heard the sound of door slid open. Then they heard Sakurai's voice saying, "Aomine-_san_, we're done with today's practice."

Aomine and Kise hurriedly tried to tidy up their clothes. They managed to do it just in time when Sakurai appeared on the porch. "Oh, Kise-_san_, I'm sorry. I don't know you're visiting, I'm really sorry," he said frantically. His habit of apologizing hadn't changed a bit.

Kise smiled at the brunette. "Well, I'm leaving now. Gotta take a bath," he said.

Aomine stood up and grabbed Kise's wrist before the blond could go any further. He whispered softly at his boyfriend's ear so no one else could hear them, "You, me, tonight. I'll give you a call."

Hearing that, Kise blushed. He immediately walked faster, but Aomine noticed the faint nod the blond gave him. The tanned teen grinned happily.

"Kise-_san_ went pretty quick. I figure he really does need a bath. He was sweating so much," Sakurai commented. He then realized he was saying it out loud before apologizing madly.

Aomine only smirked. "Well, what can you say? This summer is indeed very hot."

* * *

**[Day 6: Summertime]**

**—The End.**

_#4: Savor the moment before it melts away._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hello. Shana again here. This is way past my bedtime, so I figure this author's note is going to be a quick one. I just wanted to say that this was my first attempt on writing a blowjob. I swear to god it's harder than the usual _subtext._ Oh well, at least I tried….

Okay, I seriously don't know what else to do. My back is killing me. BEING A WRITER IS SO MUCH PAIN AND TEARS, OH MY GOD! Sooo, with that, I'm out. Feedbacks are always lovely. Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**061014 2244 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
